


Perfect Christmas

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: On Christmas Eve Rory gives Mels the best gift she could receive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the British Broadcasting Company and other companies that I am in no way a part of or connected to. In other words, I Do Not Own.
> 
> A/N 1: Slight trigger warning about an abusive relationship. Nothing graphic.  
> A/N 2: Mels and Rory are both 18.

The snow was falling heavy and silent as Mels walked down the sidewalk. It was thick enough that the streetlight was partially obscured, making the night darker than usual. Clutching her thin coat around herself, she kept her head down and hurried towards her destination.  
The streets were mostly deserted, so when a car pulled up next to her she was instantly on alert.  
“Mels?” Rory’s voice called from the dark car.  
She stopped walking. “Hi, Rory.”  
The passenger side door opened, illuminating the inside. Rory’s father, Brian, was driving, and gave her a concerned wave.  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“Going home,” she replied, defensive. “What are you doing?”  
“We just took my grandmother home. Mels, what’s going on?”  
“My plans didn’t work out, okay?”  
She had made plans to spend Christmas Eve with her boyfriend.  
“What happened?”  
Mels looked down and kicked the snow with her toe, making a small snowball. “You never liked him.”  
He shook his head. “No.”  
“Amy hated him.”  
“Yes.”  
The tears that had been threatening for the last half hour erupted. Furiously, she wiped them away. “You were both right.”

 

When she had arrived at her boyfriend’s house his roommate had been heavily drunk. The dinner was inedible, being both burned and undercooked. Then her boyfriend had tried to get her to go further than she had wanted or been willing to. After making him regret mistreating a woman who was trained from a young age in multiple self-defense ways, she had started her long walk home.

 

To Mels surprise Rory reached out and hugged her. For a few moments she let herself enjoy the feeling of his embrace.  
Then she had to be Mels again and so she gently pushed him away and strengthened her defenses.  
“What are you going to do?” Rory asked.  
“I’ll be fine, Rory. I don’t mind being alone.”  
Although she highly suspected—almost knew in a way—that she was never, ever truly alone…

“Why aren’t you with Amy?” he asked.  
“Mrs. Pond thinks I’m a bad influence. Besides, Christmas is ‘family time’.” She gave a bitter laugh. “Your Dad’s waiting. Happy Christmas, Rory.”  
She had taken two steps away when he called out, “Get in the car, Mels.”  
“What?”  
“You’re spending Christmas with me. Uh, if you want, that is.”  
“Your dad…”  
He opened the car door. “Dad, can Melody spend Christmas with us?” Brian said something and Rory opened the rear passenger door. “Please?”  
After a moment of hesitation she climbed in the back seat.

 

When they arrived at the Williams house Brian disappeared and Rory led Mels into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. “Help yourself. There’s leftover lasagna, but the big meal is tomorrow, of course.”  
The little bit of dinner she had been able to choke down was still unsettled in her stomach. “I’m fine. Thank you.”  
He awkwardly shut the fridge and they stood in silence until Brian returned.  
“The guest room is made up. Towels are in the bathroom if you need them. Goodnight,” Brian said.  
“He really doesn’t mind my staying?” she asked as Rory walked her to the guest room.  
“Dad likes you,” Rory told her and then said goodnight.

 

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wrap her hair in for the night, she sat for a few moments thinking over what Rory had said.  
Mels Zuker was not a girl parents liked. She was the bad girl. She would turn your daughters into sluts and your sons into delinquents.  
That was what the Ponds thought, anyway, ever since Mels had “borrowed” a bus.  
It really hurt because they were her grandparents.  
So, of course, to hide her pain she acted out even more.  
But someone looked past it and saw the truth.  
It made Mels fall asleep with a smile.

 

The scent of eggs and sausage awoke her the next morning. She went down to the kitchen to find Rory at the stove. He gave her a smile and set a heaping plate on the table.  
“Happy Christmas, Mels. Go ahead; Dad won’t be up for hours.”  
“Amy know you can cook?” she asked, sitting at the table.  
“No. I’m hoping to surprise her one day.”  
“I’ll keep your secret.” She took a bite. “Hell of a secret!”  
He dished himself up and sat at the table with her. They ate in silence for a few minutes.  
“Thank you,” she said quietly.  
“It’s just eggs, nothing fancy.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
Rory set down his fork. “There’s no need for thanks. You’re Amy’s best friend, and I think of you as one of my best friends.”  
“I didn’t treat you very well growing up.” She and Amy had bossed him around, and teased him a little. They had treated him almost like a puppy that had followed them around. And he had taken it.  
“We were children, and you got better.”  
She nodded.  
“You needed me last night, Mels.”  
She hated to admit it, but she had. “Yes.”  
“I’ll always be here for you. I promise.”  
Melody reached over and gave her future father’s hand a light squeeze.  
It turned out to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

 


End file.
